


The Royal Engagement

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Not between Adrien and Marinette, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August Seventh Prompt: Royalty"I’ve not seen you around the palace before. Are you here often?"She raised her eyebrows at him, "Well no, I suppose not. I’m Princess Bridgette’s younger sister, Marinette.""Oh,” Adrien smiled brightly at her, “I'm Felix's younger brother, Adrien,”"I know. You’re wearing your kingdoms colors, the crest his clearly embroidered on your chest, and you’re wearing a crown. You're not exactly inconspicuous."In which Adrien and Marinette are the younger siblings of two powerful kingdoms who keep getting dragged into awkward family events.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	The Royal Engagement

The first time Adrien saw her, it was at the official announcement of Félix and Bridgette’s engagement– which he had to say was ridiculous and rather a waste of time, the arranged marriage between the two of them was agreed upon more than a decade ago and everyone knew it. 

She was standing at the side of the ballroom, tapping the side of her champagne glass with her index finger, looking entirely bored. Not that Adrien could blame her, formal events were always trying, especially when there was no real need for them. 

He wandered over to her, watching as the blue fabric of her dress rippled like waves as she turned to face him. 

“Hello,” She said before turning back to face Félix and Bridgette as they danced, “They make a lovely couple, don’t you think?” 

Adrien shrugged, “I suppose. They seem fond of each other, which is all you can really ask for with an arranged marriage.” 

She grinned at him, “Not a fan of the prospect?” 

“I’d much prefer to marry for love than for politics. Wouldn’t you?” 

Her smile slowly dropped as she sighed, placing her glass on the table nearby, “You say that like I’m going to have a choice. I’m rather sure I won’t.” 

Adrien nodded; he knew the feeling. Life as a royal could be lovely– wonderful clothes and food and activities, but the longer you stayed in the palace, the more you felt like a trapped bird in a golden cage. Eventually, you’ll want to be free, so matter how lovely the prison. 

"I’ve not seen you around the palace before. Are you here often?" 

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Well no, I suppose not. I’m Princess Bridgette’s younger sister, Marinette." 

"Oh,” Adrien smiled brightly at her, “I'm Felix's younger brother, Adrien,” 

"I know. You’re wearing your kingdom's colors, the crest is clearly embroidered on your chest, and you’re wearing a crown. You're not exactly inconspicuous." 

“Wait what?” Adrien faked a gasp. “You’re telling me that this crown doesn’t make me look like a servant? I’m going to have to re-evaluate my entire disguise!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, although her lips tilted up in a smile. 

They watched from the sidelines as the dance came to an end, Félix and Bridgette separating as they made their way to stand beside King Gabriel and King Thomas. 

Gabriel cleared his throat as the sea of nobles spun to face him, “Citizens of Papillon and Coccinelle alike, you have been summoned here today to celebrate the engagement of our heirs to the thrones, Crown Prince Félix of Papillon and Princess Bridgette of Coccinelle.” 

A round of quiet applause rose up from the audience, and Adrien could see Marinette send a smile towards her sister. Bringing his eyes to meet his brother’s, a tentative smile appeared on his face. 

“The uniting of these two kingdoms will go down in history.” King Thomas added, his hand on Bridgette’s shoulder, “To Bridgette and Félix!” 

“To Bridgette and Félix!” The crowd cheered, raising their glasses. 

People began to disperse and as Marinette began toward her family, Adrien caught her hand. 

“Wait, will I… will I see you again?” 

Marinette shrugged, back away from him, “Considering our siblings are getting married, I’d assume so,” 

* * *

A few weeks later, a royal ball was held in honor of the engagement and Adrien nearly screamed. The two had been engaged since infancy, and he would’ve much appreciated it if they’d had the kindness to throw the ball before Adrien was brought into this world. 

There had only been one upside to this whole ordeal in his mind, and Adrien had yet to see the younger Princess. He absentmindedly wandered around the room, searching for a pair of blue eyes a shade lighter than Bridgette’s. Perhaps she hadn’t come. If she had a trick for getting out of these stupid events, Adrien would be more than happy to hear it. 

It was then that he spotted the lone figure in the corner of the room, her pale pink gown standing out in a sea of red and purple. 

He made his way over quickly, moving to stand next to her. 

“So…” He drawled, “Do you think some people really forgot that Bridgette and Félix are engaged, or do people just enjoy torturing us with these awful parties?” 

Marinette pursed her lips trying to hold back a smile, her eyes lighting up, “Definitely the second part. Like the daily broadcasts would let anyone forget about it. It’s all they’re talking about anymore.” 

Adrien shrugged, “True. Félix makes me listen to them every day, you know. He keeps freaking out.” He lowered his voice in an imitation of Félix’s voice, “‘Adrien, what if Bridgette backs out? I’ve got to keep my out for such things…’ I don’t know about you, but doubt Princess Bridgette would.” 

“Or could,” Marinette snorted, “But no, she certainly wouldn’t. She’s rather fond of Félix. Things could be a lot worse for her, and I’m sure she’ll grow to truly love him.” 

Adrien frowned, “What do you mean, things could be worse?” 

“We’re not like you and Félix,” She shrugged, picking at her fingernails, “Princesses, I mean, we’re  _ expendable _ . Trading pieces. We go where we’re told and do what people want us to. You have that to an extent, but…” She sighed, “Especially with younger siblings, we’ll get shipped off the highest bidder. If things go well, I’ll live a carriage ride away from my homeland and be allowed to visit them a couple of times a year. If they don’t, I’ll probably never see them again.” 

His mouth opened in a gape, “You can’t be serious. That’s awful,” 

“That’s politics,” Marinette quirked a brow at him, leaning back against the wall. 

“That doesn’t mean it’s humane,” 

“No, it means it’s necessary.” She countered, smoothing out her skirt, “My parents will be rather disappointed if I don’t dance with at least one person tonight. Dance with me?” 

Adrien grinned, “Aren’t I supposed to be asking  _ you _ that?” 

“You were taking too long. So, is that a yes?” 

“I would be honored, My Lady,” Adrien said, dropping into a bow to kiss her hand before leading her out onto the dance floor. 

As the music started up, Adrien placed his hands gently on Marinette’s waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a dork?” She asked, tapping her fingers on his shoulder lightly. 

Adrien raised his eyebrows, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re rather blunt for a Princess?” 

“It’s a good thing I’m not an important one, then,” Marinette shrugged. 

“You’re not very kind to yourself, are you?” 

He led her into a quick spin before pulling her back to him, ignoring his brother’s raised brow as he noted who Adrien was dancing with. 

“Do you think I should be?” She asked, following him gracefully as he led her across the floor. 

Adrien took note that it was the end of the song and dipped her, leaning in, “Yes, I do,” 

“Oh,” 

_ Oh, indeed.  _ Adrien thought to himself dazedly as he smiled down at the beautiful Princess in front of him.  _ Oh, he was so completely and absolutely enchanted by her. _

* * *

The wedding was surprisingly tasteful, considering how liberal the people in charge of these events were with gold and diamonds. Of course, the bride and groom looked nice; Félix outfitted in a well-fitting but plain suit and a purple silk sash, and Bridgette practically floated down the aisle in her ballgown, but Adrien couldn’t take her eyes off Marinette. 

Her dress was black fabric with a deep red lace overlay, and Adrien swore his heart nearly stopped when he saw her walking towards him. 

“Beautiful wedding,” She said softly, hooking her arm through his arm. “Bridge looks really happy.” 

Adrien sent her a lop-sided grin, “Félix wouldn’t stop panicking before the ceremony. He was so sure she was going to get cold feet and run.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “That’s ridiculous. No one is to know I’m the one who said this, but twelve-year-old Bridgette had a great time planning out her wedding with handsome Prince Félix,” 

“ _ No _ ,” Adrien gasped. 

“Oh, yes,” Marinette smiled devilishly. 

He took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor, “Well it can’t be as entertaining as the time Félix had me pretend to be Bridgette so he could practice his proposal.” 

“Seriously?” She raised her brow skeptically, “He did realize that she had to say yes, right? He literally could have just said, ‘We should get married sometime’ and she would’ve had to agree.” 

“Didn’t stop him,” Adrien shrugged, “I perfected accepting proposals though. It’s really a shame no one’s done it to me yet. I would react brilliantly.” 

“You’re a dork,” 

“You’re…” Adrien’s brow furrowed as he looked down at her, “Blushing?” 

Marinette pouted, “Bridgette keeps winking at me.” 

“Oh god forbid,” Adrien gasped. 

“Shut up,” She grumbled halfheartedly, shaking her head in Bridgette’s direction. “I’d like to see you try and deal with Félix asking you when the wedding is every five seconds.” 

“Bridgette forgot her own wedding date?” 

Marinette blinked up at him, her mouth parting in surprise, “You’re an idiot,” She said flatly. 

“You’re… not talking about this wedding, are you?” 

“No, I’m not,” Marinette responded, her arms unwinding from around his neck as the song ended. And I do believe we’re sending them off now,” 

“Do you know where they’re going for the honeymoon?” 

“Probably Paon. Lovely tropical areas and Bridge has always wanted to go and stay at one of the beach houses.” 

“That’s nice,” Adrien said absentmindedly, watching as the sun reflected off her midnight hair. 

Marinette sighed as her parents waved her over, “It looks our time’s up. Apparently they’ve got something important to talk to me about.” 

“Alright,” Adrien replied, kissing her hand gently, “I’ll see you… I’m actually not sure when.” 

Marinette shrugged, “Probably whenever they’ve got a royal baby on the way. So, I don’t know, a few months give or take?” 

“Then I’ll see you in a few months, My Lady,” 

She nodded, “I’ll look forward to it.” 

“Me too,” He sighed as she walked away, “Me too,” 

* * *

“I told you it would only be a couple of months,” Marinette whispered to him, elbowing him in the side as Bridgette and Félix stood in the front of the room, Bridgette holding one hand protectively on her stomach. 

Adrien grinned, “I never said I doubted you, did I?” 

“Well, I guess not,” Marinette pouted, “But still, it feels nice to to right,” 

He watched as Félix planted a loving kiss on Bridgette’s cheek, and nodded towards them, “It makes you excited for marriage, doesn’t it,” 

Marinette nearly choked on her, panic flooding her expression. 

“Mar, what is it? What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head, “It’s nothing, really. It’s just, you remember that important thing my parents wanted to talk to me about? Well, the other kingdoms are pressing for my betrothment and, you know Vulpine’s prince?” 

“The disgusting jerk who flirts with everything that moves?” Adrien wrinkled his nose, “Unfortunately,” 

“Apparently, he’s, uh, had his eye on me, so to speak. He’s going to propose in two weeks. My parents warned me that if I can’t find another royal suitor before that, they’ll have no choice but to accept his offer.” 

Adrien saw the tears welling her eyes and immediately pulled her closer to his side, “Oh, it’s okay, My Lady. I’m sure you’ll find someone.” 

“No, I  _ won’t _ , Adrien. I’ve got two weeks and nothing to offer. I’m a second child, which means I haven’t got any power and no land to my name. All that came and went with Bridgette. I’m running out of time and I’ve got no options.” 

Realization dawned on Adrien quickly; Marinette was right. Unless someone who truly loved her proposed– and that someone was in a powerful position– she was stuck. And then Adrien realized someone who fit that description. 

“Marinette, marry  _ me _ ,” 

Her mouth opened in a gape, “What? You can’t be serious, we’ve only met a few times.” 

“But I am, though. Marry me, Marinette. Marry me and we’ll visit your parents whenever you want. Or marry me and stay in your palace, if you want. Or marry me and we’ll find someplace in between to live. Just  _ marry me _ .”

“Are– are you sure?” She said, “You don’t have to do this for me. You could marry whoever you want, you know.” 

He looked at her in shock, “Marinette, don’t you know? I want  _ you _ . Marry me, and be My Lady,  _ please _ ,” 

“Yes,” she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck, “ _ Yes _ ,” 

Only then did Adrien notice everyone had stopped to look at the two of them. 

Félix smirked. 

“Oh no, Félix don’t you dare–” 

“So when’s the wedding?” He called out. 

Marinette just grinned at him, “Our siblings are the worst.” 

“Probably,” Adrien agreed, “But, they are the reason we met so…” 

“Worth it,” She finished, pulling him in for a kiss. 


End file.
